A Familiar Face
by elhfiction
Summary: Camelot sees the return of a very familiar and sinister face. But what will this mean for the prince & the warlock?
1. Chapter 1

"MERLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!"

A rather bedraggled looking Merlin scuttled into the room, his hair pulled into scruffy tufts, a pink flush across his cheekbones. "Yes, Sire?"

"Oh!" Mock surprised flashed across the handsome Prince's face. "Merlin! Are you doing anything at the moment by any chance?" He asked, sarcasm lacing his tone as he flicked a button on his expensive jacket in annoyance.

Merlin's face instantly flashed to a mixture of confusion and suspicion. "No..." He braved slowly and carefully. "Should I be?"

Arthur's blue eyes flashed with annoyance, his mouth smiling like a cat trying to calm a mouse before ripping it to shreds. "Oh... I don't know..." Arthur gestured slowly to the window in a casual swagger, where men and woman dressed in riches were stepping graciously out of carriages.

Merlin's expression stayed completely blank and innocent as he tried to comprehend what on earth the Prince was talking about.

Arthur lost it.

"The FEAST, Merlin!!! I have to be dressed and ready to dine by afternoon, which in case you hadn't noticed is NOW!"

Shock registered across Merlin's face, his eyes opening wide, and he instantly jumped like a small puppy chasing a ball. "OH! Yes the feast! The feast! Ermmm. See, I've got your jacket here... somewhere..." Merlin began flinging random garments of clothes from a once organised pile on Arthur's fur covered chair.

Arthur rolled his eyes. If the truth be told, he was really treasuring the last few minutes spent with his idiotic, incompetent servant before he had to spend half of his day making polite conversation with a bunch of over dressed, over confident, over pampered nobles.

Arthur's thoughts trailed off along the lines of what kind of wine would be served at the feast as Merlin suddenly plonked a pile of clothes down on the table, rattling and almost knocking off an expensive silver goblet. His face this time resembled a puppy that just dug a large hole in the garden, much to his owner's annoyance, and was now standing proudly on guard. Cocking his head to one side and clearing his throat he announced, "Your clothes are prepared, Sire", in his most noble and well behaved voice. Arthur snatched the clothes violently off the table, giving his manservant one last withering glare. Merlin raised an eyebrow and for the second time that minute cleared his throat. Arthur spun around on his heel, his tone exasperated. "What is it _now_, Merlin?"  
"Well sire..." Merlin chose his words carefully." I was simply..._imploring... _as to whether you required my presence at the feast tonight?" He shifted his balance from one foot to the other, a hopeful smile spreading across his face.  
A devilish smile spread slowly across Arthur's face. "Well Merlin. You are SUCH a good servant. And you have been working AWFULLY hard lately." Merlin's eyes opened wide in innocence and disbelief. Arthur continued. "A good manservant is hard to come across and ALWAYS deserves to be praised."  
Merlin flashed one of his adorable, childlike grins, looking as though he were going to skip around Arthur's room, swinging his neckerchief over his head. "So I can have the night off then?" Merlin beamed.  
Arthur strode across the room, resting his hand amiably on Merlin's shoulder. "Oh no, Merlin! You see, as you've been SO efficient lately I thought it was only fair to give you a position all night serving hand and foot on our wonderful guests." Arthur clapped Merlin playfully on the shoulder before trotting gleefully off to change, a large smile spread revengefully across his face. Merlin's face resembled that of a three year old whose favourite toy had just been stamped on, kicked, snapped into little pieces. "Great..."

***

Arthur was growing increasingly restless, beyond the point of boredom. Well at least if he had to suffer his clumsy idiot of a servant would too. Speaking of Merlin, Arthur hadn't seen that idiotic grin in a while. He'd better not be sloping off. Arthur wasn't sure that he had the heart to put him in the stocks again. Not that he was going soft. "Father would you excuse me for a moment. I must check that everything is in order for our guests' accommodation..." King Uther raised a stern eyebrow, and nodded his head slowly in approval before continuing a rather dry conversation with the portly gentleman next to him. Arthur shot up from the table and strode confidently out of the room, pushing open the double doors of the great hall in a grand gesture, and closing them quietly behind him. Now to find his servant...

**No.  
**It couldn't be him. It couldn't possibly be. I won't let it be.  
Merlin's thoughts bordered on irrationality as he sped across the courtyard, his heart thumping like a grandfather's clock in his head. A clock that was taking its toll.  
A strike of midnight.  
A wicked contorted grin.  
Merlin sunk to the floor.

Arthur strolled casually past the kitchens in the lower half of Camelot's grand castle. The brisk midnight air whipped against his skin, tousling his golden blond hair. It felt good to be stretching his legs. He hadn't realised how long he'd been in that torturous hall, making "polite" _boring_ conversation, even if every minute had seemed like an hour. Silver light emerged from its hiding place behind the wispy clouds, as the crescent moon was revealed, illuminating the courtyard in front of him. Arthur had almost forgotten the reason he had wanted to escape the halls. Arthur's boots clattered against the cobbled stone floor as he ran gracefully over to the shaking shape in the centre of the courtyard. "Merlin?" Arthur bent down. "What on earth are you doing on the floor you lazy idiot!" Arthur said, trying to sound stern, but couldn't hide the concerned undertone in his voice. What on earth was Merlin doing on the floor, quivering like a leaf in the wind? "Merlin?" Arthur murmured, his voice really bordering between impatience and worry. Arthur reached over and pried Merlin's hands from where they hiding his face. Merlin instantly jerked back, making Arthur jump back in shock. Merlin's eyes flew wide open, reflecting the moon in their ocean blue colour, making them look surreal. Ghostly. But Arthur could see something else reflected in those eyes. Fear.

"He's back!" Merlin gasped out, choking on his own words, before allowing his eyes to flutter back into their lids.  
Arthur stared at his friend in stunned silence.

Who?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**Authors note: Hi everyone! Sorry this has taken so long to update! (English coursework, history essays etc, etc ¬.¬) Anyway, I'm gonna start updating way more often, starting now ****J**** A HUUUGE thank you to **_**BiggestMerlinFanAlive**__**, **__**BloodredCrimsonhands**__**,**_** and **_**HeroesBonesSNPB**_** for reviewing my very confusing first chapter, and to anyone else who managed to read it! I want to dedicate this chapter to you guys, and to my best friend who will HOPEFULLY try and get through this story ;)  
****  
And, I don't own Merlin! Belongs to BBC and other rightful owners! (*sigghh*)!!!**

Merlin hadn't uttered a single word since last night, much to Arthur's disgruntlement, other than "Good morning, Sire!" and "Would you like me to muck out your horses today, sire?" This alone was an obvious indication that something was _definitely_ wrong with Merlin. The Merlin he knew wouldn't offer to muck out his horses if it meant Arthur would jump on one foot whilst singing opera. Something Arthur _certainly_ wasn't planning on doing any time soon.

Once Merlin had finished bustling frantically in organising the various papers on Arthur's wooden desk, knocking over even more of Arthur's possessions then he would usually, Arthur had finally had enough.

Dropping the sword he had been examining onto the bed Merlin had previously made, he folded his arms angrily across his chest. "Merlin. Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to play guessing games like a small child?" Arthur cocked his head to one side, awaiting an answer.

Merlin stopped shuffling the messy papers and turned to Arthur, his eyes wide. "Nothing, sire. I'm perfectly fine!" Merlin looked at Arthur for about a second longer, not quite meeting his eyes, and then continued aimlessly organising Arthur's messy table. Arthur sighed, sensing that he wasn't going to get anything out of Merlin today. "Then I have no longer have any use for you today. You are dismissed."

Merlin looked up at Arthur in slight shock. "But sire?"  
"That will be all Merlin...I suggest you ask Gaius if he has any errands for you. I'll see you tomorrow."  
Merlin nodded and left the room.

Arthur slumped into his expensive fur covered chair, questions gnawing at his brain. He could only hope that Gaius would be successful in interrogating his ward, where Arthur had not been.

AMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Gaius was mid way through examining a small phial, containing a thick, milky coloured substance when the old wooden door creaked open, revealing a rather distracted looking Merlin.  
"Merlin?" Gaius put down the phial, raising a well exercised eyebrow. "What are you doing back so soon?" Gaius was used to Merlin blundering in at increasingly late hours. Glancing briefly to the well-lit window, Gaius established that it was barely mid-day.

Merlin looked sheepish.  
"Arthur is giving me the afternoon off. He wanted me to ask you if you have any purpose for me."

Gaius took a step forward, ignoring Merlin's question. "Why would he do that?"  
Merlin looked down. "He- he seems to think there's something wrong with me."  
Gaius took another step forward, concern etched into his wise, kindly face. "Well now you mention it you have been unusually quiet today. Is everything ok? ...Merlin?"  
Merlin looked up and gave Gaius one of his trademark smiles. But something was wrong. The smile didn't quite meet his eyes. "You know me Gaius. Of course I'm ok."  
Gaius frowned and pulled out a worn wooden chair from under his work bench. "Sit."  
Merlin sighed but did so obediently.  
Gaius mirrored his actions, pulling up a chair next to him and sitting down slowly. Leaning forwards intently in his seat, looking straight up at Merlin with a deep meaningful stare. "Tell me the truth Merlin."

Merlin tried desperately to tear his gaze away from the physicians but couldn't. A voice in his head was pleading with him to see reason, to tell Gaius, his most trusted confident. But he just couldn't. Could he? He couldn't drag Gaius into this, risk his life too. But Gaius' eyes were so trusting, so loyal. Gaius had never failed him. Never.

"He's back." Merlin choked out for the second time in two days.

Gaius placed a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder, his gaze still fixed on the warlocks' blue eyes.  
"Who is, Merlin?" Gaius' tone was soft, gentle, encouraging.

There was a long pause.  
Merlin's eyes were desperate.  
After an age, Merlin finally cracked open his lips.

"Edwin."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3  
_

**Ok. Throw me in the stocks, chop my head off, burn me at the stake. Whatever you feel like! I deserve it. I'm an absolute cretin for not updating sooner. I won't even bother explaining! Seriously though, any gruesome punishment is fine. I'm prepared!!!**

A cloaked figure drifted toward a small stone table, atop which stood carefully placed phials containing liquid of amber and jade.  
A withered, bony hand hovered over the various potions, straightening a bottle containing small black spheres.  
The figure turned on his heal, long veined fingers tugging up a coarse dark blue hood, a vicious smirk spreading up chapped lips, jerking against the burnt, ruined flesh scarred across a vindictive face.  
A malicious chuckle echoed throughout the cave as Edwin took his leave, in search of his victims...

AMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Gaius stared at Merlin in shock and disbelief, silence ringing around the small room.  
"..But how is that possible. I mean we saw-"

Merlin nodded his head slowly and sadly, rubbing his long, slender fingers over his temple.  
"I know, Gaius. I know."

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "You saw him?"

Merlin nodded once again. "I-I was just fetching some more wine of Arthur. You know how he is. I was on my way to the kitchens. He was there. In the courtyard, Gaius. Just...standing there... smiling." Merlin frowned.  
As did Gaius.

"Merlin. Promise me you won't do anything rash."

Merlin looked up at Gaius, his blue eyes sparkling. "I have to do something, Gaius. It's my duty." Standing quickly, he marched towards the door purposefully, yet still managing to look supremely lost.

"Merlin?" Gaius repeated again.

The warlock did not turn as he left the room.

AMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Edwin resumed his place in the courtyard, as he had on the previous night. Twirling on his heel, he glanced briefly at the sky. It was time. The warlock would be here.

Surely enough, a familiar thin figure emerged apprehensively from the gloom of the right wing's corridor.

Edwin smirked.  
Merlin stood his ground.

"Ahhhh. The young..._warlock_." Edwin spat the word. "I knew you would come, boy. Only you would do something quite so _foolish_."

Merlin gritted his teeth.  
"I'm not scared of you, _Edwin_."

Edwin's harsh cackle rang through the cool evening air.  
"No? Well..."  
Edwin began to stalk predatorily in a circle around Merlin, who was keeping his gaze fixed on the man.  
"...Then perhaps... ", Edwin purred. "I should teach you to be..."

Edwin thrust a scarred hand forward, a burst of red light exploding from his palm.  
But Merlin was ready.

Matching his movements, a equally powerful surge of golden light erupted from his palm, soaring to meet Edwin's.  
The beams crashed together, light showering the two sorcerers in a terrific display.

Once again, Edwin's laughter shot daggers at Merlin's resilient bravery.

"Very good, boy. Very good... " Edwin's amusement was evident.  
"Let's see how you fare with more _advanced_ magic."

Once again, Edwin cast out his palm, this time red and green burst pouring into the air straight at Merlin. The magic shaped into long thick strands, wrapping themselves around Merlin like snakes, circling and circling until he was barely visible beneath the coils of light.

Edwin sneered unpleasantly as he watched his dark magic consume the young sorcerer. The courtyard of Camelot was dark once again as both the magic, its conjurer and Merlin disappeared into thin air...


End file.
